


Shadow Kiss

by KaisuMarissa



Series: against but happy ending [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jinjin, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, against I think, no smut... maybe lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisuMarissa/pseuds/KaisuMarissa
Summary: DongMin is one of the worst student at school even tough he might look he is in top 5 students at exams.JinWoo is one of the best students at school even tough he looks he in last 5 students at exams.But both of them share same secrets. Both of them are gays. And dating each other behind their friends back's, because their friends hate each other for unknown reason -which will be clear as sun in a day when there is 0 clouds at sky- and the pair need to act like they hate each other.What will happen when DongMin's friend sees them together at movies and kissing?





	1. Present for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this story! This is my 1st ASRTO story!
> 
> Also! Boys are same aged so they are in the same grade!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Title is after this song: Shadow Kiss - MeseMoa (Jpop boy group) -you will die because of the feels at the MV! Trust me!-

_**[ JinWoo's pov ]** _

 

I woke up at 6 o'clock and started to get ready for school. I went to my own bathroom to take a shower. As I was brushing my teeth's my phone started to ring. I looked at the screen to see who was calling. I smiled a little as flushed my mouth and answered the call.

"Hello~" I said to the phone as happily I could. I heard a groan from the caller. I giggled at them.

"JinWoo it's not funny... I just woke up and I miss you all ready around my d-" DongMin started, but I stopped him by screaming to be quiet. He shut down more faster I tough he would tho.

"Don't talk about that... Please..." I said to the phone as I went back my bedroom to change my school uniform on. He laughed a little at my shyness. Well what can you do when you lost your virginity just 2 nights ago to your boyfriend?

"Aww~ My baby boy is all shy~ Now I will let you change your clothes in peace. See ya at English class~" and whit that he hung up. I just shake my head as I took my uniform out of my closet and put that on. I styled my blond hair whit baby pink & mint in it a little.  'I hope DongMin will like this hair color and style~' I tough as I packed my penal and other school stuff in my school back. Then I went downstairs to meet my appa and eomma.

"Good morning appa. Good morning eomma." I said them as I took my place at the dining table.

"Morning sweetie. Hare your breakfast and lunch for today. Also hare is the thing you asked me to buy." my eomma said as he gave me a plate full of food and a lunch box. And also he gave me a tiny present box.

"Thanks eomma~" I said in ageyo voice. My dad laughed as he ate some food. My eomma just cooed how cute I am. When I was done eating I put my dishes on the sink and took the lunch box & the tiny present box as I put them in my school back.

"I will be leaving now. See ya at 6 o'clock." I said as I closed the door after my parents said 'have a good day'.

**_~~ At School ~~_ **

"JinWoo! Came hare!" MyungJun screamed at the school's gate as he noticed me. at the same time other end of the gate I saw DongMin and MinHyuk laughing at something. I think they are talking bad behind my and my friends backs. But i the reality DongMin doesn't say anything bad about me nor my friends. It's just MinHyuk and SanHa who talk bad behind our backs.

"Morning MJ." I said whit a smile. He just nodded 'morning' and started to talk something bad about DongMin and his friends. Me and my boyfriend looked each other in the same second so our eyes stared at each other for good 10 seconds, until MJ shake me.

"JinWoo! Why are you staring enemy?!" he said in angry voice.

"I need to ask something." I said as we started to walk towards the main doors.

"What is it?" MJ was interested now. I glanced DongMin carefully and I saw him nodding whit his eyes. We both planned to ask the same thing as it was the last year of everyone of our friends and us. I turned my eyes back to MJ's.

"What if I dated one of them? What would you do?" I heard SanHa & Minhyuk screaming "WHAT?!" so I think my boyfriend asked it too now.

"I don't know... The one which I think I would pick is that I would not be your friend anymore and leave you alone, because who would date those monsters?!" MyungJun said as he walked to change his shoes. I just sighed deeply as I took off my cap so my blonde hair whit baby pink&mint was shoved. I could fell couple eyes on me. I looked around and saw DongMin and his friends looking me. I stared them back showing them the face that screamed my confusion.

"Look what a freak. Colored his hair even in a girly colors. Who would date him?" SanHa asked as he laughed whit MinHyuk. Dongmin just looked me whit eyes that said sorry.

"MyungJun... I will go to rooftop. Please don't follow me." I said as I had put on my other shoes and started to walk towards the stairs. I heard DongMin saying that he will go out for a smoke. But what his friends didn't know was that he hasn't been smoking for a 1 full year now. It's our 1 year anniversary today. That is the reason why I asked my mom to bought that present. As I opened the the door of roof top I heard someone running the stairs up so I let the door be open wide until the runner was at the roof top. After couple seconds Dongmin ran past me and I closed the door.

"You don't need to run idiot. I don't leave anywhere you know?" I asked as he bend down to catch his breath.

"I... I know... But I can't do anything about it... You are just too precious to see fast. Especially mo- Hmh?" I stopped him talking by kissing him on the lips.

"Stop talking about it... But hare. Your present for our 1st anniversary~ My mom bought it to me yesterday because of certain someone I couldn't get up from my bed at the morning." I said as I gave him the present.

"Ah! Miane for that and hare is your present." Dongmin said whit a smile as he gave me my present. When I opened the velvet box I saw a necklace whit my name on it. I smiled towards DongMin and pecked his lips.

"Thanks~" I said while sending him a finger heart and a big smile. He laughed as he opened my box. He saw the necklace whit a star on it.

"Thanks for this~" he said as he kissed me long and lovingly. We helped each other to put our necklace's on and as the bell rang we took our bags and we run out of the rooftop towards our home class room's. We made it just in time.

**_~~ End of 1st chapter ~~_ **


	2. Lunch fight??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna move out of this city...  
> In someways I would start missing Seoul, but then I would remember...  
> that the people that I hate live hare, but I'm still happy hare...  
> Whit my lover and our daughter..."
> 
> ~ Written in: 25th of June 2020
> 
> ~ Written by: ---
> 
> ~ Written to: ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO SORRY FOR TYPOS & SPELLING ERRORS!

**_[ DongMin's pov ]_ **

* * *

 

As I went to my seat fast our class room's door was opened by our teacher. She walked inside whit a smile. I heard some of my class mates whispering, because she is usually in a bad mood in morning. We all were thinking the same thing: 'Is she okay?'

"Good morning class. Today I have to tell you guys something important to me, but maybe not to you." she said while smiling. Everyone -expect SanHa & MinHyun- nodded as they waited our teacher to tell her important news.

"This is gonna be my last day of this year as I teach you guys, because I'm getting married and the wedding will be hold in another country." she said as she smiled even more -if that is possible-.

"Contracts teach! Who is the lucky guy or girl??" a girl next to my seat asked. She was one of the artist souls in our school. She was also friends whit JinWoo, but I still don't remember her name. I think it was a boy's name tho.

"Thank you Jin-ah. And it's your big brother." she said as her smile went in to a small one.

"Ooh! Finally that hyung is getting married!" Jin -the girl next to me- said while punching the air whit a winner smile. Everyone -even SanHa & MinHyun- laughed at her acting. Remember when I said that she is one of the artist souls in our school? Well it's because she can dance, sing & draw pretty well. She mostly dances alone, but is still in a underground group which name I don't remember. I should ask her to teach me TT or cheer up because JinWoo want's me to dance him other one of them, but I am a horrible dancer.

"Yes yes. Now take your t- *knock knock* Yes? Come inside." our teacher said as she was stopped by knock on the door. When the door was opened we all saw our music teacher Min Yoongi and PE teacher Jeon JungKook at the door.

"Can we borrow Jin and Dongmin for a moment?" JungKook asked. Our teacher nodded and it was a signal for me and Jin to get up. We backed our stuff and leaved the classroom. We both followed them to the gym which has a long mirror on it's wall.

"Jin do you remember what HoSeok hyung talked to you?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Jin asked confused.

"Well... You and DongMin are one of the best singers in school band, while and you  and JinWoo are one of the best dancers in school... So we three tough what about you guys make your own group and you will write a song and make a choreograph to it on your own. If that is okay for three of you." Jungkook said as he looked us.

'Three?' I tough as I looked behind me and saw JinWoo whit HoSeok -our second PE teacher _(mostly dance classes tho, because we all know that he is a scary cat in real life and now he is a scary cat in my fanfic's so... Yeah lol)_ -.

"It's okay. Who else are gonna be in group?" JinWoo asked while walking next to me. I saw that he was still wearing the necklace that gave him. I felt someone staring me, but when I turned around to see who was looking me I didn't see anyone else in that direction than Jin. She was just smiling like an idiot.

"We will leave you guys talk about this. Call ua when you are done." HoSeok said as he, YoonGi and JungKook leaved.

"I will leave too. I need to go to dentist. Text me later about what you guys planned today so I can tell my option. See ya at practice at 7 pm JinWoo!" Jin said as she ran out of the gym whit a laugh.

"That girl... She is going to skip school again because a contest and her boyfriend..." JinWoo said as he looked after Jin as she was still seen in the hallway.

"How she is one of the students that is in top 5 in every exam, because she skips so many lessons?" I asked JinWoo. He turned to look me and pecked my lips.

"Because her hyung is a teacher so she gets tutored by him from time to time for exams and other stuff." he answered me.

"Okay... Now the song we need to do." I said as I took my notebook and pens as I sat down in front the mirror.

"For someone who gets in last 5 students in exams you have so much notebooks and pencils for nothing." JinWoo said while laughing as he sat down next to me.

"Shut it your self or I will." I said whit a smirk.

"Oh really? Then shut me up mister." JinWoo said as he got closer and I could count all his eyelashes if I wanted -and had a math head to it-, but I didn't do that because I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. _(Well let's let you imagine what happened after that shall we? *smirks*)_

**_~~~Lunch Time~~_ **

* * *

 

**_[ JinWoo's pov ]_ **

 

As we got out of the gym's bathroom from cleaning our self up we headed towards cafeteria because we skipped about 3 lessons while "planning the song theme, lyrics & choreograph". As DongMin opened the door we just saw someone top of someone while punching the one who is on ground. I know the shoes of the one who is getting punched way too well, because I bought them for him.

"MyungJun!" I screamed as I ran towards them. DongMin right behind me. As we got at the place our friends fought I could see that MinHyuk and SanHa weren't almost at all damaged while Myungjun... Well let's just say that he will have black eye, bloody breath and bloody taste in his mouth for a while.

"Rocky! SanHa! What are you two doing?!" DongMin asked -screamed- to his friends as he too MinHyuk off MyungJun.

"There you are! We were asking where his lover boy and you are. He said that HoSeok took him, but like that happened." MinHyuk said whit a smirk. I could see DongMin fighting back the idea of him punching his own best friend for saying something like that _(and because he didn't like it that people said that JinWoo and MyungJun dated)_ and also not thinking clearly, because he and JinWoo _(and Jin who is now at a car going to her dance contest in Busan)_ both leaved their classes because the same thing.

"MyungJun... We are leaving. MinHyuk-ssi and SanHa-ssi why don't two think about what you did, because that will be a very bad mark in your school reputation you know?" I said as I took MJ's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. I told the school nurse -Kim SeokJin- what happened and that I will take him home. SeokJin told me to put some cold on it when we are at MyungJun's home. I got a text from DongMin as we were waiting for the bus.

 

**From: DongMin ;3**

**To: JinWook :3**

**Message:  Sorry about MinHyuk and sanHa.**

**I know they were idiots,**

**but I didn't think they were this much of idiots!**

 

I laughed little at his text as I typed the answer to him. Myungjun looked me like I had finally got crazy. I just shoved his face away.

 

**_From: JinWook :3_ **

**_To: DongMin ;3_ **

**_Message: It's okay._ **

**_I'm taking MyungJun to his house._ **

**_Talk you later. Bye~!_ **

**_~~ End of 2nd chapter ~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your toughs at the comments! Kudos are allowed! *sends a flying kiss*


	3. She knows?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Jin the bratty brat  
> To: JinJin oppa is meanie  
> Message: I know you and DongMin oppa are dating.
> 
> From: Jinjin oppa is meanie  
> To: Jin the bratty brat  
> Message: What do you mean by that bratty brat?
> 
> From: Jin the bratty brat  
> To: JinJin oppa is meanie  
> Message: I saw how you two looked each other...  
> So I leaved 3 hours earlier than I needed to...  
> Yesterday I mean btw!

**_ ~~ At MyungJun's home ~~ _ **

**_ [ 'JinWoo's pov ] _ **

**_ ( After '..' Is In This Time ) _ **

 

I put ice pack on MJ's face in a towel. He cursed at me, but I didn't care. At least he won't get confused look's from his family. Then I felt my phone vibrating as I got new message. I tough it was from DongMin, but on the screen read:

**Jin the bratty brat has left you a new message {Read Now} [Delete] (Remind me later)** I clicked **{Read Now}** and it showed me this:

**From: Jin the bratty brat**  
**To: JinJin oppa is meanie**  
**Message: I know you and DongMin oppa are dating.**

I was confused. How would that brat know it? So I answered.

_**From: Jinjin oppa is meanie** _  
_**To: Jin the bratty brat** _  
_**Message: What do you mean by that bratty brat?** _

I got answer back after 2 seconds. I think she wrote it up all ready when she had send me the 1st text.

**From: Jin the bratty brat**   
**To: JinJin oppa is meanie**   
**Message: I saw how you two looked each other...**  
**So I leaved 3 hours earlier than I needed to...**  
**Yesterday I mean btw!**

'That explains a lot... Wait! She leaved 3 hours earlier that she needed to?? Just for us two?? Wow! I know that I should stop calling her brat because she isn't now... Why she is so cute and not bratty at all?!' I tough as I put away my phone as I was walking to our dance practice place.

_**~~ Time Skip To The Practice ~~** _

* * *

 

_**[ Jin's pov ]** _

I went to the bathroom to change my school uniform to my dance clothes. I was studying in the library for the next weeks English exam. I studied it the most, because I wanted to my kid's to know how to speak English... Why? Because my boyfriend is half American and hes mother is American while his father is Korean so I need to talk English too whit them. They understand my lacking in it tho, but my boyfriend helps me a lot whit my hyung. When I was done chaining my clothes I leaved the bathroom to meet our dance teacher -Park JiMin- to show him the video from the dance contest. It was  the first dance that we -the members- did together. As I opened the door I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around and saw JinWoo oppa running towards me.

"What is it oppa?" I asked as he reached me. He bent down to catch his breath as I looked him worriedly. _'Why is this oppa running because of me? Doesn't he hate me?'_ I tough't as he looked up on me and went straight once again.

"Do you really know about... Well..." he shuttered as his face went pinkish. _'Aha! Now I know!'_

"Yes I do. Do you think I will tell every one in school and hare? Because I will not. Now if you let me go to talk to our teach our class would start earlier and end earlier so you can go see..." I got closer to his ear and whispered:

"your lover, baby boy~" after that I ran to the dance room laughing as I leaved red JinWoo at the hall.

"Oh! Jin! You are hare all ready!" JiMin said in shock as he was putting his dance shoes on. I just nodded at him and took my iPad and shoved it to him as it was on gallery.

"There. Watch that and tell me do we need to change anything for the next round." I said as he took the iPad and watched it.

**_~~ After 6 minutes ~~_ **

"I don't think it's needs anything to be taken off, but could you guys ad little bit your outfits for the song. All of you were wearing black as the song was sad and hoping to find their lost friend _( ~~Hint: "You know it all, your my best friend" You know the song too lolol)~~_ you know. Something like you are wearing now. Pastel colors. This is not one of the power full dances that you guys are showing. The moves are calm and sweet and careful, but the clothes... That is all what you guys need to change. Really." JiMin said as he handed the iPad back to me. I was shocked, but nodded as I messaged the boys that we only need to change our clothes to pastel ones. they were okay whit it and we put a date on day after tomorrow to buy them.

"I will go call others hare." I said as I walked towards the door and opened it after I heard "Okay." from JiMin. I saw JinWoo at the first one to come inside as others came after him. I heard some of our team mates whispering about me and JiMin dating, which is a total lie. I walked up to them and they looked each other smugly.

"What did you and JiMin-ssi do hare before we came?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. Were you two doing naughty things~?" Annie continued and they both laughed. I punched the hall and shocked them.

"Why. In. The. World. I. Would. Cheat. On. My. Boyfriend. Whit. His. Cousin?" I said in a angry voice and stormed away from the dance room as JinWoo & JiMin were yelling me to come back. I din't turn back tho. I walked outside the building and ran to my house. I almost got hit by car if someone didn't save me.

"Are you okay Jin? You almost got hit by that car which drove in red lights." the young man said worriedly. I just stared him right in to his eyes. Then it flicked in my head. It was my hyung's best friend TaeHyung -who was also HoSeok oppa's fiance/husband-.

"Ah! I'm okay Tae oppa! I just got angry to my team mates in dance room so I skipped the lesson. I need to go to the store now." I said as I started to walk over the road after checking that there wasn't cars coming.

**_ ~~ End of chapter 3 ~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love your guys comments so please do it more! Also the comments and kudos give me motivation to continue this story, because I tough it was little lame...  
> Also if you are Honey10 & your otp is XiaoHee I have somewhat good news to you:
> 
> I'm doing a XiaoHee fanfic hare. I will post the first chapter later today. So please support it too if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think about this story's 1st chapter?? Tell in the comments!! Thanks for reading!! Kudos are all ways welcome!!


End file.
